败露
by Prototype Jing
Summary: 终于到了出阵的时候。光忠发现了审神者与长谷部之间发生的事情。


天正十年五月二十八日，京都。

正值初夏时节，清晨凉爽。爱宕山郁郁葱葱。山头望去，山脚桂川微波起伏，凉意阵阵。远处神社寺庙贵族宅邸林立。

审神者一行人到达后却并没有时间停下来欣赏风景，趁着微亮的天色急急忙忙前去与前辈的部队汇合。

约定的山道果然有一座为旅者搭建的简陋草棚。仔细一看，里面前辈正襟危坐，颇有一副大将风范。她的身后跟着髭切和膝丸两位源氏兄弟。物吉贞宗与骨喰藤四郎则在周围保持警戒。

二人见礼之后，前辈仔细打量了审神者与她身后的付丧神一番："烛台切光忠，太鼓钟贞宗外加织田组四振。"她以扇掩唇："让织田组来本能寺没问题么？"

审神者摇摇头："已经完成了修行应该无事。倒是你，为何只有四振？"

持扇君答道："厚与后藤已去侦察情况。现下天色还早，想必神社中人还未起身。"

持扇君所说的神社乃是爱宕神社。根据史实，明智光秀昨日自龟山城而来，夜宿在神社中。他将在今日下午举行那场有名的爱宕百韵连歌会。这场歌会的发句被视为光秀谋逆的先兆。

持扇君的手下付丧神的战力不容小觑，不一会儿便带来了消息：明智光秀目前果然宿在爱宕神社中。

审神者松了口气："看来目前为止，历史并没出现偏差。不出问题的话下午爱宕百韵就会举行。"

"嗯，说的不错。我们先过去，防止时间溯行军扰乱这场歌会。"

为了避人耳目一行人扮作旅人，分开行动，巡视神社周边。

午后，天色有变，细雨纷纷。两位审神者带着近侍在神社前鸟居石阶下的茶棚中避雨。其余付丧神们依然潜伏在神社周围防止时间溯行军的偷袭。

长谷部与药研一组，二人装作参拜者在廊下躲雨。

刀剑男士们只要愿意，便可让看起来可疑的自己变成理所当然的存在。他们只要不做出太出格的举动或者刻意引起注意，那在神官与武将们侍卫的眼中刀剑男士们就和寺中不起眼的草木一般。

两者所在选的位置刚好能看见明智光秀所在的屋子。透过支起的窗户，甚至能看见光秀偶尔一闪而过的身影。

"明智光秀…"长谷部听见药研念起这个名字。

"怎么？"

药研靠着柱上笑了笑："没什么，忽然想起这个男人背叛过我的两位前主的家族呢。"

"足利氏和织田氏么？"长谷部回忆着。

药研藤四郎本是足利将军佩刀。命名之主畠山政长亦是足利氏家臣。应仁之乱后他与三日月宗近等名刀被剑豪将军足利义辉所持有，之后又落入织田家。而光秀本出仕足利义昭，却在义昭与信长反目后投奔信长，之后举起反旗背叛了信长。

药研点点头，他看着从屋中走出的光秀。只见那位清瘦男子俊逸翩翩，抬头望着屋檐落下的雨水，似乎失了神。

"'细雨纷飞五月天'[1]…么？"药研叹了口气，继续开口："光秀的确才华横溢，温和恭顺。可惜最终结局却是乱臣贼子。'时在今日，天下当倾'[2]，不知他是否意识到过心底隐藏着的反骨[3]。"

言者无意，听者有心。长谷部不禁暗暗握紧了拳。

最不可能谋逆的光秀，让本能寺付之一炬。标榜最忠于主上的长谷部，却对主上戕身折玉。

一念起，长谷部不禁感受到了一阵寒意。自己恭顺外表下是否也如光秀一般藏匿了嶙峋的反骨？

他看着那位举止高雅却抑郁不申的男子，脸色越发阴沉。

那日下午，爱宕百韵歌会在爱宕神社威德院举行。

光秀为客，发句：细雨纷飞五月天。（時は今、雨が下しる五月かな）

随后威德院行祐为主，作胁：夏山之庭浮水上。（水上まさる、庭の夏山。）

接下来，出席诸人均有所作。

一场歌会下来，并无时间溯行军出现。一切如史实所记。

歌会之后明智光秀一行返回龟山城。审神者与持扇君不放心，让宗三左文字、骨喰藤四郎跟在光秀身边监视。

当夜，两位审神者与刀剑男士们宿在了桂川渡月桥边虚空藏法轮寺。

翌日，并无大事。早膳时，持扇君便提出前往京都的街道游玩。

审神者看着持扇君一身杏色壶装束，手中小豆色扇子，连市女笠也已备好。已然是一副准备好好玩耍的打扮。

持扇君道："来早几天，除了情报收集，自然就是为了出来逛逛。"

"主上我们可是在出阵中啊。"源氏弟弟膝丸并不赞同。他无奈地想要出言提醒持扇君不要玩忽职守。源氏兄长髭切却摸着下巴若有所思道："京都啊…今宫神社旁那家あぶり餅似乎很久没有吃了呢。"

"兄长！"膝丸无奈。

审神者身边烛台切光忠却开口道："既然并无异动，那两位主上去散散心也是好的。"

"还是你家近侍懂事呢。"持扇君满意地点头，随后又压低了声音凑到审神者耳边："不愧是让你寝食难安的男子。"

"嗯？我没…"审神者下意识地瞟了压切长谷部一眼，后者神色漠然不知在想些什么。

持扇君见她忽然低落了下去，心有奇怪，但还是止住了话头。

那日天气颇为晴朗，一行人一路向东行走，在街头转悠。

持扇君对天正年间的京都似乎了如指掌，带着审神者走街串巷，专门搜罗现世没有的物件与小吃。不过多时，持扇君的付丧神们的手中便多了好些包装精美的布袋包裹。藤四郎兄弟们手上也有了好些糖果。

持扇君身边的热闹似乎感染了审神者，她原本低落的情绪似乎开朗了一些。她有些羡慕地看着髭切将串起来的あぶり餅伸到持扇君嘴边，后者咬下一块，呼呼地说着好烫好吃。膝丸则无奈地提醒兄长大庭广众之下不要失礼。

印象中，审神者和长谷部似乎从来没有做过这样的事情。自己总是高高在上地发号司令让长谷部做这做那，甚至有时故意会故意折磨他。似乎当长谷部毫无反抗地对自己的无礼要求言听计从的时候，她才能感觉一丝宽慰。然而这一切的后果，便是衣下还未褪去的紫红，还有近在咫尺却难以开口。

这几日间审神者被思绪折磨地日日憔悴，看着前辈持扇君与自己的付丧神们相处亲昵，不免又暗自神伤。

这次与以往不同，就算长谷部的所作所为再错误，她自己心里再委屈，只要长谷部对她还有一丝怨怼，审神者都不可能也不愿意压着长谷部的头让他认错来安慰自己。

改变别人很难，改变自己却容易很多。她默默思忖，若是自己告诉长谷部那一晚是自己唐突，请他原谅。以后再对他好一些，不再任性。若是这样的话，会不会有可能打破现在的困境。

思及此，她心有所愿，忽然有了些动力。

若是曾经。审神者为了下属，莫说是改变自己的做法，就算服软道歉也是不可能去做。而如今在难以结实的恋情的面前，却在心里一步一步退让。

审神者悄悄地看了长谷部一眼，却发现他正看着持扇君那边出神。她心里一紧，本想发作，却又生生将性子压了下来。这也难怪，自己这位前辈能力过人，曾在极短的时间内将许多天下闻名的刀剑男士们揽入麾下。并且性格开朗极具大将风度。连自己都不免被吸引更何况长谷部。或许，长谷部心里完美的主上便是持扇君那样的吧。

审神者虽然心中失落，却没有放弃自己的打算。她记得长谷部爱吃金平糖，便悄悄授意光忠买下，想着晚上与长谷部好好聊一下的时候能方便开口。

一日游玩，审神者与持扇君分别。持扇君宿在了本能寺不过半里的妙满寺，而审神者则宿于桂川四条边的松尾大社。依照史实，信长明日将在本能寺举行茶会。而光秀将在明日午后从龟山城起兵，凌晨会唐櫃越附近横渡桂川，利用四条通向本能寺进军。如此，两位审神者可以分别监视光秀与信长。

当夜正是下弦之月，审神者有心事，草草用过晚餐便离去了。

烛台切光忠与太鼓钟贞宗留下来帮着神社的神官们收整清理。二人闲聊几句，太鼓钟随意问起光忠为何主上还没与长谷部君和好。

光忠略略吃惊，主上与长谷部不和之事，或许有些细心的付丧神有所察觉，直接挑明询问的却是稀奇。

近日主上态度古怪，光忠本就心存疑虑，只是出阵庶务繁忙便搁置了。太鼓钟一问，倒是提醒了光忠。

他仔细一问，太鼓钟便将前几日自己值夜，主上醉酒晚归，压切长谷部提出照顾主上，主上屋子里一番激烈的响动等等，一五一十地告诉了光忠。然后又说雨声太多，他也没听清主上和长谷部具体说了些什么。只是第二天早上天刚亮，长谷部便去了药研藤四郎处，之后又回了主上那里。

光忠越听脸色就越来越难看，听完竟然撂了盘子，把太鼓钟吓了一跳。

光忠沉着脸嘱咐太鼓钟千万不要将此事说与他人，之后便急急去找药研藤四郎询问情况…

审神者独自回房梳洗完毕，对镜仔细望了望，然后脱下了平时薄赤色的小袖，换了一身绀青素净的，小心地藏好了手腕和前胸还未完全褪去的伤痕。她定了定心正要动身去找长谷部，忽而想起托光忠买的金平糖还没有拿到手，便寻思着先去光忠那里。

然而还未等她出门，就听见廊上一阵脚步声，随即光忠踹门而入。

审神者吓了一跳，不禁出声埋怨光忠冒冒失失，随后又问他有没有把金平糖带来。

见光忠久不答话，审神者这才发觉有异。她正要出言询问，却见光忠"啪"地合上了身后的门，然后沉声道："把衣服脱了。"

"啊？"

光忠压着火气："有件事得向主上确认一下。请主上把衣服脱了。"

审神者闻言心底一凉。她抱着侥幸心理，故作镇定，勉强笑道："光忠先生，你这是做甚？"

光忠却完全不予理会。他森然道了："是自己动手还是我来？不要让我说第三遍。"

审神者连连摇头。

光忠叹气，整了整手套，眼中怒火跳动："从前主上便喜欢让人帮忙更衣。我虽许久未曾寝当番，现在看来主上竟一点没变。"说罢他便欺身上前。

审神者惊恐地抓着领口步步后退，尖声道："光忠，你这是违抗主命！"

光忠"哼"地冷笑一声，一把拧住了审神者的手腕，不费吹灰之力将她牵制于怀中。

审神者吃痛，挣扎叫道："光忠先生你别这样！快放手！不要逼我！"

"嘘—"光忠低头在她耳边轻吹，审神者顿时浑身一颤。只听光忠道："这可不是在本丸。您再这闹下去可要人尽皆知了。"

审神者仿佛瞬间被夺去了声音，喉间哑然。她绝望地挣扎着，眼睁睁地看着光忠粗暴地扯掉了她的腰带，拉开了她的衣领，将她整个身体暴露在脸烛光下。她免力地捂着胸前，又气又羞地闭上了眼。

见到主上身体的那一刹那，光忠倒抽了一口冷气。只见衣衫下，指印牙印吻痕交错，淤青未退。手腕上，被缚的痕迹虽然已经转淡，可以想象当时被如何地粗鲁地对待。

"那个家伙…"虽心有准备，但光忠仍然惊怒交加说不出话。

原本以为长谷部与主上只是普通的别扭，没想到细细一问竟有如此大逆不道之事。而自己完全被蒙在鼓里。回想起这几天的种种，光忠气急败坏。他失神片刻间却听审神者居然开口在帮长谷部说话："…不怪他，都是我不好，不该平时那样对他。"

光忠一听更是火上浇油，他恨恨地放开了审神者："自然是怪主上，那家伙被你宠得无法无天竟有胆子在我眼皮下做出这样的事情！"

审神者拢了衣物，道："他…他那是控制不住自己…你把金平糖给我，这件事我去处理。"

"处理？"光忠恨铁不成钢地冷嘲道："主上打算怎么处理？拿着糖去讨好那个背主忘恩的家伙么！"

"我…"

"这件事情主上就不要参合了！长谷部那里自有我去。"说着他转身就要走。

审神者一把拉住了他的衣角，急道："你要做甚！不许去！"

光忠甩开了审神者，伸手开门将闻声而来在门外偷听的太鼓钟贞宗拎进屋内。

"小光…"

光忠却不理会他："小贞，你在这里看着主上。等我回来前不能让她离开。"

被逮了个正着的太鼓钟被光忠的话吓了一跳。他了看光忠又看了看审神者。"欸？主上…小光，这样不好吧。你们有话好好说，我先出去…"

"现在不是好好说的时候。主上之过便是近侍之过！"丢下了这一句话，光忠摔门而去。

那一晚，长谷部避了人群在寺院偏僻处独酌。见光忠来到，他只是略略抬眼看了光忠一眼，并不起身。

光忠则径直走到了长谷部面前，随即就是一拳照长谷部脸上揍去。

长谷部原本酒精略上头，见光忠不由分说地动手，莫名其妙挨一拳的新仇与被当替身的旧恨瞬间爆发。他抬手就要一拳打回去，却听光忠冰冷的声音道："这一拳是打你身为人臣，不遵主命！"

长谷部被一语道破痛处，脑中一片空白。怒气如同被戳破的气泡，啪地瞬间消失殆尽。

光忠乘着空档，随即抬手又是狠狠一拳："这一拳是替主上打你忘恩负义妄称忠良。"

第二拳尤重，长谷部被打得踉跄一步，跪倒在地上，半天不起。过了好一会儿才听他埋着头"呵呵"地笑起来。

"你笑什么！"

长谷部抹去唇边血丝："我笑自己太蠢，本就该就是招之来挥之即去的存在，却心存幻想。如今咎由自取落到这般田地。"

光忠闻言，被压下的怒气再起。他一把提起了长谷部的衣领："若无主上，我们什么都不是。仗着主上的喜爱，你竟然得寸进尺。主人心意你视而不见，你自己闭目塞听，反而自怨自艾。"

"喜爱？"因为距离拉近，长谷部分明闻到了光忠身上沾染着主人爱用的白檀香。他的脸扭曲了。"烛台切光忠，烛台切光忠，她在我的身下叫着你的名字。这就是她的心意。那个男人的狠心跟她比起来都要甘拜下风！"

"所以你这区区家犬就对主上齿牙相向？！"光忠大怒，正要提拳，余光却瞟见有神官路过。本丸之事不可被外人窥探，他只有暂时放开了长谷部。

光忠极力压制了怒火，过了好一会儿这才冷声对长谷部道：本丸这么多刀剑男士，主上就对你上心，你却由嫌不足！"说着他从怀中掏出那一小袋金平糖于掷长谷部面前。"只可惜主上不知你是如此忘恩负义，自己委屈还要带糖给你。你却自顾自地将她的所有心全都否认了。"

长谷部闻言，仿佛被当头一棒。他缓缓地抬头，紫色眸子满是难以置信："我？主上她…难道不是你！？"

光忠一愣，随即冷笑："长谷部啊长谷部你还真是可悲。仅仅被前主送走一次，便觉得自己不值得被珍惜。你费劲心思，拼命争取，好不容易赢得了主人的喜爱，却因为无法坦然接受而拒绝主上。现在好了，你的忠诚之名已无。从你对主上做出那样禽兽不如之事的那一刻起，你就是刀剑男士失格，被刀解也不为过！"

长谷部怔怔地看着光忠，他的脑中一片混乱。一瞬间他感觉到自己仿佛被劈成了两半。一半因得知主上的心意而欣喜释然，而另一半则陷入了深深的自责和绝望。他本就后悔自己伤了主上，若是光忠所言非虚，那他将永远无法原谅自己。

"我要见她。"他痴痴地说着。

光忠冷笑："你拿什么脸去见她。"

长谷部脸色一白，握紧了那一小袋包装精美的金平糖，浑身如掉冰窖一般寒冷。"主上…"

光忠看着长谷部失魂落魄的样子，只觉得难以入目。他别过头去："如今出阵中，暂且放过你。等会到本丸与大家商议后再做处分。"

长谷部却一个字也没有听进去。"我…究竟都做了什么…"真相给他带来的失格的痛苦和屈辱比蒙蔽双眼之时更加深刻。不知为何，他忽然想起了光秀。仿佛自己身上的名为背叛的骨翼破茧一般张开。

求财者不得财，求名者不得名。他捂着眼睛苦笑，肩负忠诚之名的自己果然是被诅咒的怪物么？

（本节完）

注释：

[1]和[2]"细雨纷飞五月天"和"时在今日，天下当倾"均为光秀在爱宕百韵连歌会的发句"時は今、雨が下しる五月かな"的翻译。因为"時"发音"とき"与光秀的姓氏土岐一致，而"雨が下しる"又有天下将变的意思。所以被视为光秀谋逆的先兆。

[3]说光秀反骨，是借用了一下战国无双里面长曾我部元亲的话。


End file.
